Synthetic human LRF is intermittently infused intravenously or subcutaneously. In short term studies the effects on gonadotropin secretion are evaluated, while in long term studies the effects on gonadal function are evaluated. The risk-benefit assessment remains the same as with the initial application and no changes have been made in the content of the consent form. No adverse experiences or unexpected findings are reported. There are no changes in the protocol as far as human subjects are concerned. The consent form conforms to current guidelines. The project will continue for 1 year.